creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maxillawiththedrill
Sarah was always such a good little girl, always helped her mother and siblings whenever they asked, always did as she was told. Never complained really; she had a total of three full blooded younger sisters named Bella and Gracie, a twin brother named Jackson, and an older half sister named Jessica. At least that was until her parents divorced. Her father had threatened to kill her mother if she took her and her sisters away from him when she was about nine years old. Soon after her mother got a restraining order against him and married another man not long after. From then on she had two older step siblings: Jade who was about a year older than her, and Dennis, who was two years older than her. Sarah's stepfather was a military man he moved around a lot. After her mother remarried they got an order to move down to a small military base in El Paso ,Texas. Sarah was thrilled, she had never been anywhere except around a small town in North Carolina a few times. She eagerly wanted to go with her mother and stepfather, along with Jessica, Jackson, and Dennis. However once Sarah had arrived in the little border town of El Paso, everything she had hoped for came crashing down. Since her old town in North Carolina was so familiar with everyone in it, no one had really noticed her twin brother, Jackson was mentally retarded. When the family got there, there was cases of extreme bullying to her and Jackson. From the parents point of view, they were just kids and would leave them alone soon enough. But they didn't. From that time on, Sarah and Jackson were faced with severe emotional and physical abuse from the other kids, keep in mind that these poor children were only in the 5th grade when they moved, so this was a living hell. This went on for three years, all the while Sarah had been diagnosed with major deppressive disorder, Bipolar disorder, etc. She was sent to mental hospitals mulitple times for various reasons, on one occasion she was in a hospital for three months because of her mental illnesses. Her seventh grade year was when it all went for the worst, one night she was lying on the couch next to her stepbrother when no one else was awake. Suddenly, he got on top of her and covered up her mouth with a piece of cloth so she couldn't make any noises. "I've been wanting to do this for the past two years but couldn't seem to find the perfect time, guess today's your lucky day. Not all eleven year olds get to have sex this early." He said into her ear as he ripped her clothes off. She tried to scream for her mother, but no one could hear her. After he finished, he said. " If you tell anyone, I'll kill Jackson, you're super protective over him right? Don't want anything happening to that retard." Sarah glared at him in pure hatred, tears streaming down her face from the pain. She nodded. "That's a good girl, you always do what your told." He said with a snarl, then walked away. That year her stepfather retired from the army and they all moved back to North Carolina, Sarah had started looking for a career that she wanted to go into. She found she had a very big passion for teeth, the way they were made and how they worked. Her eighth grade year she started working towards her dream of becoming a dentist. But had also started harming herself due to the constant rape by her stepbrother. She became bulimic and did nothing but stay in her room, constantly working on her knowledge of teeth. Close to the end of the school year, she couldn't take it anymore, she told her mother that her stepbrother had been raping her for the past two years. " Why didn't you tell me!" Her mother screamed in tears. "I'm so sorry..." Sarah said quietly. Her mother rushed into her stepbrother's room, but it was too late. As her mother opened the door, a gunshot rang out. Jackson fell to the floor with a loud thump. He had a gunshot wound to the head, Dennis had shot and killed him; just like he promised. Sarah started twitching ;she started to cry, but then started to giggle too. "Hehehehe......." She started to laugh hysterically. She slowly walked up to her stepbrother who was looking down at her in hatred while her mother was still standing in the door way; stunned. She peered into his eyes and pulled him close, still laughing. "Hehehehe... Looks like todays you lucky day!" Then she revealed something suprisingly, no one noticed, she had sharpened all of her teeth to points. "Did you know that the strongest bones in the body are the teeth? and that if you try, you can kill people with them..Hehehehe.... A-and the most powerful set of teeth are on the maxilla, the upper jaw.." Then with a swift motion she ripped out her stepbrother's throat with her razor sharp teeth, spewing blood around the room, making him drown in his own blood. "Hehehehe..." Then she slowly turned around to see her mother still standing in the doorway crying hysterically. "Oh mother dear, you really should've payed attention, we would never had been in this terrible m-mess." Sarah said walking up to her. Her mother froze and didn't even know that she too, had her throat ripped out. "Hehehehehe.... Today's your lucky day!" Sarah said as her mother dropped to the floor. Sarah then walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. She took a look in the mirrior to see that her long, brown hair was covered in blood, as well as her face and shirt. "Well that's not going to do." She said. "I must put something more presentable on." She whispered to herself as she walked into her room. There she picked up her favorite Black veil Brides t-shirt and her dark skinny jeans along with a black zip up jacket. She changed into her new clothes and looked into the mirrior again. " Oh goodness! This will certainly do. I look great! But there's something missing." She said to herself. She started to hear police sirens wail from across the neighborhood. "Oops! Looks like I'm running late! Better get a move on." She rushed into the room where her twin brother was laying. She kneeled down and took off his little necklace that he always wore. " I'll always love you, Jackson." She whispered in his cold ear. The she walked out. Then she came into the garage and grabbed an electric drill. " Call me Maxilla." She said to herself laughing. "I'm the strongest set, and the deadliest." The sirens were getting closer, somehow; both her half sister and stepfather were still sleeping. She grabbed the gasoline and set it in the oven. " Today's your lucky day!" she laughed. Then she turned on the oven and ran out as the house exploded. She was never found, and is still on the run. Because this was not long ago, she only left last year. If you come across her, you will hear her laugh and say. "Today's your lucky day!" Maxillawiththedrill (talk) 19:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Maxillawiththedrill page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC)